


Warmth

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: Pure fluff. Ryou's weak body can't handle being sick and Bakura is angry at the weakness. Marik tries to take care of the stubborn thief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at this fandom. I hope it's okay.
> 
> Also:  
> Ryou=original Bakura  
> Bakura= Yami Bakura

The apartment was unusually quiet. Where the rooms were usually filled with the sound of a television playing just a little too loudly and the occasional petty argument reverberating through the hall, now there was nothing. Nothing, that is except a small hacking cough. No one was around to hear it.

"You really can't carry that much on a motorcycle..." Marik muttered as he pushed through the door with a few plastic bags. "Well, I did it. Mission accomplished."

He tossed some of the groceries onto the counter nonchalantly and headed towards the pantry. He had hardly finished, humming under his breath the whole time to distract from the monotony, when it started again.

*hack-haaccck hack*

To say that he looked terrible was an understatement. Ryou was porcelain instead of light beige. The contrast was strong between his ghastly pallor and the crimson staining his face. His eyes were glassy and unfocused as he coughed violently into his sleeve. 

"Hey," Marik tried to get his attention. "Earth to Ryou. Are you dying?"

"Weakling." Ryou's voice came out deeper and with an edge of anger. Clearly, Bakura had taken the driver's seat. "Can't even handle this."

Bakura tried to get up and storm off in a huff. Instead, he barely managed to roll to one side. He instantly became entangled in Ryou's blanket cocoon and crashed to the floor. He tore at the blankets and swore as he made absolutely no progress.

"Don't be an idiot," Marik grumbled. "Just rest. He's not made for this."

Bakura wanted to hit the jerk as Marik grabbed the end of the blanket and yanked him back onto the bed. He struggled feebly but he was weaker than that kid in Kul Elna he thought he had left behind. Damn Yadonushi and his weakness.

Marik just smirked as he headed to the door. He paused just long enough to throw something at Bakura. The Thief King instinctively tensed and prepared for impact. The object that landed beside him was far from a weapon. He picked up the remote still glowering at the man in the doorway.

"It's called Netflix. You should try it."  
……………………………….……  
Marik grumbled to himself as he walked around straightening up. After all, he wasn't some freeloader. He totally wasn't pacing or worried about anything. He was just being helpful. 

Another round of hacking had Marik jumping out of his skin. He glowered down the hall then stomped over to where his phone was charging. He yanked the cord out of the wall with a forceful tug and plopped down on the couch.

If you ever asked him about it, Marik wouldn't admit what he was doing. He didn't do the touchy-feely emotional crap. It wasn't how he was raised... he didn't even know how. Marik grimaced as he scrolled through his contacts and paused as he found the right one.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello-"

"Rishid... how do you fix a sick person?" 

After that he used google. Rishid was great at taking care of him as a kid but they didn't exactly have a lot of medical knowledge down in the tomb. Everything was focused around 1000 BC and the Pharaoh. Father didn't see much need to study anything else.

Pretty soon, he was in full mother hen mode. Chicken noodle soup simmered on the stove. He carefully crushed the right kind of medicine, mentally impressed that Ryou kept such a well stocked medicine cabinet, and used it to lace the soup. Heaven knows the Thief King would be too stubborn to take the medicine outright.

He dumped the soup and a pack of saltines onto a tray without ceremony and set his shoulders as he headed back into the room. His face remained expressionless as he prepared for the inevitable fight. Hopefully a fever would slow Bakura's wit.  
………………………………………  
"Just eat it," Marik sighed. "It'll make you feel better."

Bakura was even less trusting than usual. In his weakened state, he was more like a cornered animal. His teeth were bared defensively and to prevent any sound of weakness from escaping his lips. He buried himself in the blankets when he had to cough. Even then, his eyes stayed vigilant despite his clear exhaustion.

"It's not poisonous. If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have slaved over a hot stove first. Just shut up and let someone help you for once."

Bakura didn't seem to be getting it. Marik walked towards him slowly careful not to spook him. He placed his hand against Bakura's forehead gently. Before Bakura could react, the hand and Marik were gone. He was back seconds later with a cold damp rag.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Bakura's voice was hoarse from his constant hacking.

"Taking care of you. Now eat your soup. I'm going to keep bugging you until you do." Marik smirked.

"But-"

"Just let someone take care of you. You have to learn to depend on others once in a while." Marik continued softly.

"How?" Bakura barely murmured.

"How what?"

"How do I do it?" His voice held a hint of annoyance.

"Stop fighting me. Last time I checked, we're on the same team."

"Whatever," Bakura growled as he reached for the tray. He didn't say a word when he couldn't manage to push himself into a sitting position or when Marik gently pulled him up. He didn't even grimace.  
…………………………………  
*several days later*  
"Come on. Either walk or I'm going to carry you." Bakura grimaced as Marik tried to pull him from his comfy cocoon and electric blanket.

"Why?"

"Just come on!"

Bakura sighed in resignation knowing Marik would follow through with his threat and allowed him to support him as they walked to the living room. Apparently staying in bed and eating the food left for him wasn't enough for Marik. He should have known better than to cooperate. Not that he would admit he liked it. 

"What did you do to the place?" Bakura stared in shock at the completely wrecked living room. Blankets were tied to every surface. The furniture was set up in a giant square to keep the blanket tent from collapsing.

"It's a fort with style. Look I even got the couch and tv in." Bakura still didn't know what to think as Marik continued. "It's a change of scenery. Plus there's a Xbox."

The two of them climbed onto the couch without another word. They bundled up in the fluffiest blankets Bakura had ever seen and turned on one of his favorite video games. They spent the day playing Hitman, snacking on whatever food Bakura was able to keep down easily, and eventually vegged out to Netflix.

Ryou had the sweetest dream while he was out. He dreamed about being curled up in a fort like he had always built as a child. But this time he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by his, for lack of a better word, best friends. They laughed and played and, despite how terrible he felt, it was the happiest he had been in a long time.  
…………………………………  
"Why am I in here?" Ryou muttered as he sat up and the blanket fell to the floor.

Inside his head, Bakura was silent. Marik was sprawled against the couch sound asleep. His head had fallen to the side and he was snoring softly. Ryou looked around and saw the sheet ceiling. He felt warm inside.

"What happened here?" He murmured and was only greeted by a twin feeling of warmth.

He wandered the house and the answer was pretty clear. The sink was littered with bowls, TV trays, and cups still stained filled with the dredges of tea leaves. The living room had been made into the epitome of convenience and comfort inside the fort. His bedside table held what had clearly been a damp cloth, a giant box of tissues, and half of his medicine cabinet. 

By this point, Marik had woken up and found him. He stood silently behind him with the smallest of smiles. Ryou nearly ran into him when he turned around. 

"Feeling better?" Marik smirked and caught a hold of Ryou's shoulders as he stumbled.

"What happened while I was out?" Ryou smiled slightly as he regained his balance. "It looks like you had a sleepover."

"A freaking miracle... I think I tamed a Bakura."


End file.
